Valacyclovir 1.5 gram BID is safe and effective for treatment of localized herpes zoster in immunocompetent patietns 18 years of age and older. This is an open label single center trial to determine the efficacy and safety of valacyclovir 1.5 grams BID for the treatment of uncomplicated herpes zoster in immunocompetent patients 18 years of age and older. The total duration of the study in patients under 50 years of age is 4 weeks. Patients will be evaluated for pain, abnormal sensations, zoster complications, quality of life and resource use. Safety will be assessed by monitoring clinical chemistry and hematology and by reporting adverse experiences (AEs). Chronic zoster-associated pain is markedly more common in patients >50 years old. These patients will be followed for 24 weeks, as most patients on antiviral therapy will cease to experience complication of zoster by week 24.